Go No Further, But Don't Step Back
by BloodAndDiamonds
Summary: When Demyx starts at Twilight High, he takes a liking to Zexion. Unwillingly, Zexion starts to fall in love. But who'll make the first move, and will he make it before the other leaves? Zemyx
1. The New Kid

A/N: Aha! This story is one of the few I shall be rewriting... Starting with this chapter... Rewritten ones will be signed off with ~BAD, so you'll be able to tell the difference ;)

* * *

_Two boys sat in the middle of the laminated floor, the soft, warm fire blazing behind them. Both were sat crossed legged, one leaning forward to pore over his book, the other leaning backwards on the heel of his hands. Sleep dotted the corners of their eyes, both stifling yawns every so often that would disturb the comfortable silence. The taller of the two shifted slightly, a nervous expression on his face as he slowly looked over at the other._

_"Hey... If you had to choose someone to spend the rest of your life with, who would it be?"_**Zexion POV: **

* * *

Wednesday the third of September. First day back to school after seven weeks of utter boredom, wishing to go back to school. But when it comes to it, do I prefer boredom or school?

Form time, and my too good to be true teacher Miss Gainsborough is stood outside with a lovely bright smile on her face, speaking to my head of year, Mrs Valentine. The smile is, to quote Larxene, so sweet my _teeth _are_ rotting. _Miss Gainsborough in all her lovely shining glory, lives in her own cute little world of rainbow butterflies. Butterflies she feels the need to bring into this world. Quite literally. I sent a glare over towards the pink butterflies fluttering about in the tank in the corner, glaring as they fluttered their little pink patterned, fragile wings half heartedly, as bored as I am.

I stifled a small laugh when I remember the time that Larxene stabbed one of them with a paper clip, along with Xaldin who happened to be in our form at the time for an unknown reason. Speaking of Larxene, Marluxia was sat opposite me, pulling the petals weakly off a yellow rose, his eyes fixated on the pretty blonde, blue eyed bitch. I'm sorry, I meant _witch._ She once covered my hair with paint, and then forced Axel to set it on fire. _Bastards. _

I'm twelve years old, have slate grey hair, short and somewhat spiky at the back, and long and styled at the front. I'm quite short, standing at only four foot eight inches, and I'm possibly never seen without my book, Hallucinations volume six. My friend Axel has amazing, wild and shockingly natural red hair, spiked out in all directions and the colour pretty much sums up an addiction of his in one word. Pyromaniac. He constantly draws stupid little upside down tears on his cheeks, possibly in a bid to look cool, with matching eyeliner which practically always ends with him getting detention.

Marluxia, my other friend, is quite possibly more womanly than the girl he has a huge crush on. Long, partly spiky bright pink hair, with the biggest fascination for flowers I have known. Yes, _flowers. _And surprisingly enough, he's _not _gay. I too was shocked when I found out.

I was cut from my thoughts at the appearence of Miss Gainsborough again, followed by Mrs Valentine and the most beautiful person I had ever laid eyes on. Mrs Valentine faced us, her hand tightly gripping his shoulder to stop him from running away. After all, I was familiar with that grip. I had it on my own shoulder many times last year after Axels antics got me in a lot of trouble.

"Right midgets. As you can _clearly _see, you have a new boy starting the school. I've put him with your form group because there are only ten of you midgets, and the other forms are full. So either be nice to him, no crap or anything, or I will personally hunt you down and rip out your guts gut by gut. We clear? Good!" Mrs Valentine chirped brightly, turned on her heel and left the room quickly.

Miss Gainsborough smiled after her, before directing that smile towards the new kid and asking him a question. I looked him over, and from what I could see, his hair was some weird style of Mohawk/Mullet, like a Billy Ray Cyrus gone wrong. But it suited him nicely. His skin was a healthy golden colour, glowing yet not too pale, yet not too tanned that it could be fake. He lifted his head up slightly, clutching the school planner in his hand so tightly that his knuckles were steadily turning white. Shocking aqua eyes scanned the classroom, taking in everyone's appearence. They washed over Axel, double taking at his hair, and then doing the same for Marluxia. But then again, the latter _did _have petals and flowers surrounding him with a dreamy look on his face. Seriously, the guy _cannot _be straight.

Then his eyes stopped on me, searching my face as I did the same. His eyes were a calm aqua, the type that could stare into your soul and know your every weakness. The thought made a shiver run down my spine that I was certain was not from the cold.

He smiled nervously at me, and I attempted to grin back. But seeing as I don't tend to smile that much, then it must have looked like a grimace. I heard Marluxia snicker from my behind me (I was turned in my seat to get a better look) but I never broke eye contact. Two voices broke me from the silence, Axel's smirk filled whisper snapped me back to reality, and Miss Gainsborough's light airy voice broke the boy from his.

"I knew you weren't straight." I could _hear _the smirk in Axel's voice, but decided to keep quiet for now.

"Um Demyx, I asked if you would like to tell us a bit about yourself?" Miss Gainsborough asked him nicely, but he only shook his head in fear, which provoked a comment from Larxene.

"He's a mute! Another freak!"

"Larxene! Outside!" Miss Gainsborough glared over at Larxene, her arm out and pointing towards the doors. I heard a muffled grumble, followed with a very loud and clear curse. She glared at Demyx, causing him to visibly step back in fear. Miss Gainsborough followed her out.

"Where do you think he'll sit?" Marluxia leaned towards Axel, who in turn looked at me across the table.

"How stupid _are _you? There's only one more seat in the class, and that's next to Zexion." Axel hissed back, a smirk on his face.

"I think Zexion likes him! He attempted to smile and everything!" I heard Marluxia whisper excitedly, a smug smirk on his own face. I couldn't see these smirks, but I could hear them.

"No shit Sherlock! Seriously, think Zexion will be 'getting it on' with him?" The snicker and comment that came with Axel's voice caused me to turn in my seat, away from the blonde and to the two conversing idiots in front of me.

"You do know I can hear you, don't you?!" I hissed, my voice laced with anger. Marluxia leaned away from Axel instantly, resuming his rose picking. Axel only grinned deviously.

"So you do like him?"

"No!"

"So you _hate _him?!"

"Yes! I mean no! I mean... Arh!" I was too frustrated to continue talking, so I just lobbed my planner at Axel, the sharp corner hitting him square in the head. It collided with Axel's head the moment Miss Gainsborough walked in, and Axel's yelp caught her attention. Then it was highly obvious what I'd done.

"Zexion! Pick that planner up! Does you rule page inside tell you that bludgeoning a fellow student is acceptable? No it doesn't!"

"In my defence Miss, Axel's not really human, more like an asinine spawned from the gates of hell and sent here to annoy me."

"No back chatting! Demyx, please go and sit in that empty seat next to Zexion. He's the one who just physically abused poor Axel." Axel snickered at me as Miss Gainsborough said the last part, picking my planner up and placing it in the middle of the table. I wanted to strangle the bitch. He knows I have short arms, and that I don't like getting out of my seat for mindless things. The boy, Demyx as he is now known, smiled in pity, picking my planner up and handing it to me as he sat down slowly. The look on Axel and Marluxias face was priceless.

"So what's your name?" I asked him politely, ignoring Axel and Marluxia.  
"Demyx, Demyx Lachance."

"Zexion, Zexion Iluze." I answered, shaking his hand. Axel leaned over the table, a smirk still on his face.

"The name's Axel Focul. Got it Memorized?" He leaned back, Marluxia taking his place.

"Name's Marluxia Charme."

"Your hair is awesome! But pink... Are you-"

"No I am _not _gay. If anyone is, it's him." He jerked his thumb in Axel's direction; the redhead was currently rubbing the cut on his forehead from my planner.

"So um... When's your birthday?" He asked me, an innocent spark in his eyes.

"Twelfth of September. Yours?"

"Really? My birthday is the same day!"

"That truly is lovely. What do you have first?" I asked. He pulled out his timetable, pushing it towards me slowly. I compared the list with my own, noting we had the same lessons apart from English.

"I think I may have English with Mrs Kennedy." He locked eyes with me as he said this, eyes begging me to tell him we were in the same class.

"Ooh good luck with her. She's always on edge."

"I asked her for an incendiary grenade once. I think she was gunna give me one too! That thing on her leg, under her coat, yeah I _bet _it's a gun!" Axel and Marluxia both spoke up at once, and at their words, Demyx paled.

"Does she really have a gun?"

"How old are you?" I had to ask...

"Twelve."

"Did you not go through the Metal detectors?" I asked the question calmly, after all, no need to scare the boy.

"Metal detectors?! Why do they have those?!" His face screamed fear this time, his pupils dilated in shock.

"One of the seniors has a fascination with guns... You'll meet him later." I answered. At the look on his face, I added some calm words on the end. "Don't worry, he's perfectly safe. Just go with Marluxia to your first lesson, and I'll see you in..." I looked at his timetable. "ICT. We have the same teacher for that..." I smiled towards him, walking with him to English when the bell rang for first lesson. He hugged me, and then ran into his classroom. I was frozen in place.

"Uh Zexion? Zexy MOVE!" Axel hissed towards me, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulders.

"He... He... He just!"  
"Yeah he hugged you. Get over it man, it's what normal-"He dropped me most ungraciously, his face etched into realization. "OH MY GOODNESS I WAS RIGHT!" His voice filled the empty hallway, cackling madly.

"You were not!" I glared, it was the only thing I could do.

"Yes I was! You're staring at Demyx when he first arrives, your letting him sit next to you, which has never happened before, to anyone. You make sure his attention is on you, and you go all red when he touches you!" He practically shouted. By now we were in the classroom, and his loud voice attracted strange looks.

"That sounds _so _wrong." Her voice was low, a mutter yet still holding the personal touch of evil.

"Yeah, I know." Axel answered quietly. I sighed, placing my head in my hands and glaring at the table. This was going to be a long day.


	2. Part Of The Organization

**A/N: Here we go! ~ BAD**_The smaller slowly lifted his head up at the question, turning his head to the left slightly, his midnight blue eyes locked onto the floor. Slate coloured hair hung over his right eye, kinked from laying on it, but the taller could still see his thinking deeply. The smaller momentarily got caught up looking into the others aqua eyes and the soft crackle of the fire behind them. Then, barely moving his lips at all, he countered the question with one of his own._

* * *

"_We are but fourteen years of age. How can you possibly ask me such a question, knowing I could change it in a millisecond?" _**Zexion POV: **

* * *

I slowly made my way over towards the ICT class, Demyx at my side having met up with outside English. I spent the last hour and a half being _tortured _by Axel and Larxene, with their teasing and insistence that the 'Emo kid' is in love. And, as per usual when it comes to debates like this, I countered with comments that made them look like nine year olds.

My silence seemed to have caught Demyx's attention, as he was staring at me the whole way to ICT. Just outside the classroom, he pushed me to the side, gripping my upper arm and looking me in the eyes. He has such beautiful eyes, and- _Stop it Zexion, you're drifting._

"What's up?" He asked me, eyes searching my face for an answer.

"Nothing."

"Bullshit. You look like you've just been forced to spend a day with Barney the dinosaur. What's up?" He asked me the question again, not noticing as I pulled my planner from my bag. My next words came out more fiercely than I intended.

"I don't have to explain my reasons to _you_."

"Have I done something wrong?"

"No..." I was ripping out the note pages now, ripping them up violently.

"Then what's wrong? Wait, Zexy what are you-"He didn't finish, instead momentarily choked as I violently shoved the ripped up paper into his open mouth.

* * *

Dinner _finally _came along, after spending all of break, and almost all of Maths with Demyx clutching my arm tightly. Now I was eagerly searching for the rest of our group. Finally I found 'the table', ordered by Xemnas and placed there with exactly thirteen seats for the thirteen of us. Well, twelve. And, amazingly enough, 'the table' is... A table! Xemnas has such an imagination! Yet all of us put up with the ridiculous name and chatter and banter about mindless things. Like I said, there were twelve of us in total, but there used to be thirteen. Colexin, the 'Hidden manipulator', as Xemnas called her. Number nine out of all thirteen. A few weeks before the end of July last year, she was expelled, taken away from the town and shipped off to military school.

Apparently, she threw a chair at a teacher... At least, that's what _I _was told. Quite ridiculous really, how she turned out. She was really nice at first, but then she started to hang out with Larxene alot, straying away from Xigbar and Xaldin, switching shooting targets from little dolls to puppies.

I walked up to the table, silently taking my seat in the sixth chair, the small TCS carved into the seat. Demyx was, as per usual, stuck to my side, looking at the others weirdly. Xemnas was looking him up and down, sizing him up.

Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin and Vexen are all seventeen. Lexaeus, Saix and Luxord are fifteen. Axel, Marluxia and Larxene are thirteen, and I and Roxas are twelve. I'm thirteen in two days, Axel and Marluxia turned thirteen on the first of September, Larxene's birthday is tomorrow, and mine is the sixth. Roxas's the thirteenth, and Colexin would be sixteen next month, along with Luxord.

I noticed Xemnas' eye twitching as he looked at Demyx, so I decided it was the best time to speak up.

"Xemnas, this is Demyx. He's new here, and he's in my year.""

"Really? Demyx, are you interested in joining our little... group?" Xemnas asked politely, golden eyes glinting. Demyx, being Demyx, nodded, inching away from Xemnas.

"Excellent! Everyone!" He clapped his hands, everyone on the table looking up from their conversations to stare at Xemnas and Demyx. Demyx blushed scarlet, trying not to look at everyone. "We finally have a new number nine! As you all know, our hidden manipulator left for reasons we don't care to discuss, and now I have found one who will surely help us in the way Colexin Beuramont did! You may now return to your dinners." Xemnas sat down, pushing Demyx into a seat that a smaller kid pulled from a kitchen.

The initial read 'TMN', causing me to ponder on what that could mean. I turned to Xigbar who, like always now that Colexin was gone, was sat on his own, polishing a black berretta.92 in his hands.

"Jesus Xigbar, how the hell did you smuggle that in?"

"Well Zexy, I recently found out that women have a _wondrous _thing called a _bra_. Larxene told me how they are used to hold-"

"Just tell me how you got them in." I snapped harshly, stabbing some of my pasta with a fork.

"Well you know the guards at the metal detectors? Well they normally just check my pockets and bag whenever it goes off and I've gone through, but this time I took my baby apart, hid it in the bra I was wearing and passed the search. Damn idiots didn't notice I looked like I had tits!" Xigbar snorted, inhaling his juice through his nose as he did so. I winced inwardly.

When Xemnas had finally stopped talking to Demyx and allowed him to go off wherever he wanted, Demyx made a bee line for me, plonking himself down in what usually was Saix's seat.

"Who do I need to keep away from?" Those were the first words out of his mouth. I laughed inwardly, motioning towards Xigbar. He had broken out of his sullen mood, and was stifling giggles as he stuck a post-it note to Xaldins back. Saix, who was watching intently, raised an eyebrow at the note (Caution: I _will _stab you), whilst muttering something that sounded like 'subtle'.

"Well Xigbar's normally safe, when he's in his little 'hour long upset time', which usually takes place during the hour that he'd normally go to the shooting galleries. After that, if you like your innocence, then stay away from him. There's Xaldin who, as the note clearly says, _will _stab you should you annoy him. You should possibly stay away from Vexen if you don't want to feel like cake when he steals your DNA." I motioned towards the blonde haired teen, who was sticking a long tube into his tuna sandwich.

"Other than that, he's useful if you need help with lessons, but then again so am I. Larxene is a definite no go, she's the one who called you a mute this morning. However she is very protective of us, even if she doesn't act it until you're about to get the shit kicked out of you. Then she's on the bully like a panther to the flesh. Lightning fast. Marluxia is okay when he's away from Larxene, which is mainly never, but he can advise you on anything gay, or your fashion sense, which is surprising considering he's _not _gay. Saix is also a no go... He's dangerous."

"How did he get that scar?" Demyx whispered quietly to me, his face fearful.

"Nobody knows... He doesn't talk about it much..." I whispered eerily back, remembering how he _didn't _have said scar last year.

"Hell..."

"Yup."

"So who _can _I talk to?" He asked me, looking at the others.

"Well like I said, when Xiggy's in a good mood, or a sullen one, he can be good to talk to. Axel's a pyro, can give you good tips on starting fires, Marluxia is okay when not around Larxene, Roxas is a good listener, as is Lexaeus, even though he looks scary, he's like a huge teddy bear. Oh, if you want to learn how to kick puppies without feeling guilty, talk to Larxene..." I trailed off, laughing at the mortified look on Demyx's face as he took in this information. Several others, including Xemnas, turned and stared.

"Dude! You got cloaky here to laugh!" Xigbar shouted above the silence. I threw a pear towards his head, snarling when he caught it.

"Bastard."

* * *

"This is my stop." Demyx shouted to me over the noise of the school bus, getting up from the dirty, smelly seat he was sat on. I hated school busses because of that reason, only getting on the damn thing because he'd be on his own otherwise.

"Well I aint staying on this for no reason, I'll walk home after this stop." I jumped off the step of the bus, glad to be away from the reeking scent of seniors. I had been stuck to Demyx, so if I did have to sniff up, I'd smell only vanilla and sea breeze. I landed gracefully on the pavement, although the same could not be said for Demyx who jumped off after me. He landed flat on his face. I held my hand out to pull him up, before making my way towards my road. Demyx was following me.

"Are you following me?" He shook his head, pointing at the sign ahead that read 'Twilight road'.

"I live here"

"Funny... I live on the next road, Twilight Avenue."

"Awesome... Personally, I get lost all over here. I was supposed to start the school yesterday, but I got lost." I bit my lip at his answer, trying not to laugh. I also refrained from telling him that we weren't at school walked down the road, and I waved goodbye as he entered his home. As I walked away, I felt oddly lonely. I had only known the boy a day and I'd already grown accustomed to his company, his bright smile. Twelve years of my life, I lived with only friends. People, who I trusted, yet didn't. And now, on the brink of thirteen years old, I may have met a true friend that I actually liked...

Hell that sucks for me....


	3. A Flu In The Middle Of May?

**A/N: **Chappy has been re written! Woo! ~ BAD

* * *

_The taller sighed heavily, an annoyed aura emitting from his body. He pushed himself up off his hands, turned his body around and stared at smaller straight in the face._

"_What does that matter? All that matters is the person you would pick now. Not tomorrow, not next month, now... Right now." He retorted quickly, snappishly, most unlike him. His aqua eyes bored into the smaller's, a look of pure annoyance, disarray and utter confusion radiating from them. That, and something much more powerful, much more deadly and much more exciting swimming in the depths. The smaller flinched ever so slightly, noticing how close they were as he felt the taller look right into him, through his barriers and into his soul. He instantly looked away, his eyes cast to the floor._

"_D-Demyx..." _

"_Answer the question, Zexion." _

* * *

**Demyx POV:**

Bloody hell, time flies by so quickly when one fully enjoys their life. I turn fifteen in September, yet it seems like only yesterday I was walking into the 8th year class of Twilight High at only twelve years old.

Currently however, I'm all alone on the school bus, with shouting chavs, screaming geeks and two sulking idiots in front of me. But that doesn't matter, right?

Bullshit, it does... I'm stuck for the rest of the day with a sulky, obsessive Axel, and an equally obsessed and sulking Marluxia. Both are 'completely head over heels in love' with people who claim to _hate _them. Larxene and Roxas both proved that when one set the red heads hair on fire and the other shoved a fork up Marluxia's unmentionables when he was trying to hit on her.

Anywho, I'm not really on my own, but it'll feel like it since my best friend, Zexion, decided he wanted to bowl over and die. Kidding! He's not dead, but he may as well be. He's caught the friggen flu in the middle of _May_. That's probably a result of spending that entire day out in the rain with Vexen to measure 'precipitation' or something. I warned him, but did he listen? No, but that's why people should always listen to me... But then again, after the skunk incident, I don't blame him. I think that incident scarred Axel for life.

I made my way through the school grounds, searching out the bike shed that our group tended to occupy on a morning. Xemnas was talking to Saix and Colexin (The latter returned a few weeks ago, with a smug smile claiming that she'd been let out of military school on good behaviour, but one of the English teachers keeps giving her funny looks), Larxene to Namine and Roxas, and the rest were either finishing off forgotten homework or thinking up pranks for people. Axel and Marluxia trudged behind me, before leaning against a tree and continuing their sulking, staring at their respective loves. Namine removed herself from the picture, making her way over to me and practically clinging to me.

"You okay Demyx?" She asked, her sweet, calm voice lessening the small sulk I myself had.

"Yeah, just kind of lonely..." I sighed, and then yawned behind the back of my hand. She smiled at me, her sketchbook in her hands.

"You miss Zexion, don't you? It's only been four days, and I'm betting you've spoken to him on the phone at the very least." She pulled a pencil from her bag, plopped herself down on the grass, and then motioned for me to follow suit. I did, using my bag as a seat.

"Actually, I haven't spoken to him on the phone. His mom told me that she won't let him use the phone whilst he has the flu, because when he uses it when he's cured, he'll get the flu all over again."

"You two are very close, aren't you? It's sweet, how two people can form a bond as strong as yours, without a single argument, loving everything about the other, down to their last bad quality. Yet _so _dramatic." Namine shook her head slightly, adding detail to something on her sketchbook, and then smudging something in.

"How is it dramatic?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow and trying to peer at her work. She pulled the sketchbook out of my line of sight, shaking her head again.

"I can't let you see it yet. But as for the drama we experience concerning you and Zexion, practically the whole organization sits here every day and wait for one of you to make a move!" Namine answered, her voice slowly rising as she continued to add detail to her work.

"What do you mean one of us?" At this Namine slammed her sketchbook down onto the grass, an innocent glare on her face.

"Oh come on! Please don't tell me you're as oblivious as him?! Mary, mother of god..." She trailed off, and I flinched slightly. Namine _never _cursed.

"You're confusing me Nami, and also scaring me."

"He likes you, you like him. No, scratch that, he _loves _you and you _love _him! Make a bloody move will you!" She hissed, before furrowing her eyebrows as her pencil drew at midair. Realizing her sketchpad was still on the floor, she snatched it up, not giving me a chance to properly see what was on the page.

"I'm not making a move on anyone!"

"Why not?!"

"Zexion might not like me, and I'm sure as hell not risking our friendship." I answered, seeming quite smart until Namine rolled her eyes and retorted.

"Suit yourself. But Zexion's not going to be around forever, there's nothing here in Twilight Town for him once he's left school. You don't want to be ninety years old and thinking 'Why didn't I take the chance when I had it?' He's your entire life Demyx, but don't take him when you have him, and he'll become part of your past. Think about it, will you?" She asked, ripping the page out of her sketchbook and placing it in my hand. I unfolded it, staring down at the photo in slight shock.

Two hands, reaching out for each other but not exactly touching, as if hesitating, not daring to take a risk and join together. One hand was long and slender, perfectly shaped, pale and with a small, plain purple bracelet wrapped around the wrist with a number six attached. The other was equally slender, longer fingers which were slightly calloused, with slightly darker skin. On the wrist was a blue threaded bracelet, a number nine attached and swinging from the delicate thread. I looked at my right wrist, seeing the same light blue bracelet with the nine attached. I inwardly cursed at myself for not realizing it sooner.

Maybe Namine's drawing means something. Maybe me and Zexion _are _supposed to take a risk.

* * *

At the end of the day I found myself outside of Zexion's house, my bag still slung over my shoulder and my nerves wracking for some strange reason. I knocked on the door loudly, hearing Mrs Illuze jump up from the front room and bustle over towards the door. She opened it wide, leaned against the doorway with a tea towel in her hands and raised an eyebrow.

"You really must be damn well desperate to get the flu, aren't you?" She asked, a small smile playing at her lips. Her dark blue hair was pulled back into a ponytail, her midnight eyes staring at me in amusement.

"Yup! Very boring day at school, scratch that, boring week! I have to see him if I have any hope of staying sane!" I replied a broad smile on my face as she stepped back to let me in, pulling the bag off my shoulders as she did so.

"You know the way to his room, make yourself at home and don't catch the flu!" She chuckled, shouting after me and hanging my bag up on a coat stand. I shouted a thanks, ran up the stairs, down one small corridor and then up the next, standing in front of the white painted door. I didn't need to knock, instead walking straight in and looking around the large room. My eyes fell across the wardrobe, washed over the empty bed, and fell onto the empty desk chair, my face contorting into a frown as I realized Zexion wasn't in the room. I cast my eyes to the bed again, noting how many duvets and pillows were piled there, instead of the thin silk sheets. It was then that I noticed the small tuft of gray sticking out in the small space between the duvet and the pillows.

That was when I burst out laughing uncontrollably, collapsing to the floor in order to hold my stomach together. If he had been trying to hide, then he had done a very good job of doing so. Had his hair not been viewable, I would have walked straight out and demanded he come out from his hiding place.

"Shut up, _now_." Came a muffled reply to my laughter, the duvets and sheets moving slightly as Zexion moved under them. I walked over to the bed, sitting on the pile of sheets and resisting temptation to pull his hair.

"It speaks! The pile of duvets is alive! Run!" I half shouted in mock horror, giggling madly at his reply.

"Cut your sarcastic remarks, would you? I've been stuck like this for the past four days, in my mother's attempt to 'sweat out the flu'. Just get me out of these sheets!" He hissed, from somewhere inside the mountainous pile that I was sat on.

"And if I don't?"

"You know, I've always liked Xaldin. Perhaps I can lend one of his lances, and then me and you play _extreme _tag." He muttered. I could practically see him gritting his teeth in annoyance.

"You know, I think you may have lost all feeling in your body." I informed him.

"Why would you think that, Demyx?"

"Well, you have failed to notice that at some point in the last few minutes, I have wandered over to this bed and I am now sat on you." I moved around to emphasise my point.

Silence... Long and quiet... And then.

"You're what?"

"I'm sat on you Zexy!"

"Really... Well Demyx, am I to assume you will not be helping me out of these sheets anytime soon?"

"You assume correctly Zexion!" I nodded along proudly, despite the fact that he couldn't see me.

"Well Demyx, a few days ago, I could have sworn I saw a black widow in my room, and now, I've just felt a stinging pain in my left leg. You haven't happened to shove a needle through the sheets have you?" He asked me. I immediately panicked, jumping off him and ripping the sheets and duvets off the bed, leaving only a single sheet that was wrapped around his lower body and a pillow that his head was on.

"I don't see a spider!"

"Thank you Demyx, I didn't think I'd be getting out of those sheets anytime soon." Zexion smirked at me, running a hand through his hair. I yawned, then frowned, sitting back on him only this time I straddled him.

"Why did you lie Zexy?"

"I needed out of those sheets. Anywho Demyx, you might want to get off me... You'll get the flu too, otherwise." I only smirked at him, cocking my head to the side and unconsciously leaned closer.

"Aw, you care about me Zexy! I'm touched!" I didn't really notice myself move closer, not until my lips were inches from his, and his eyes had fluttered closed. He snapped back into reality moments later, wincing slightly with his eyes still closed.

"Demyx?"

"Yeah?" I partially asked, the whisper touching his own lips as well as tickling my own. I would have actually kissed him, had a loud crack not resonated through the room and snapped me back into reality. His eyes snapped open, pain and annoyance reflected in the midnight blue orbs.

"What's wrong Zexy?!"

"I think you just snapped my leg out of place... Shit..." He cursed loudly, gently pushing me backwards and pulling his legs to his body. I slid to the floor, watching as he winced in pain whilst moving his right leg. I started to scream apologies towards him, quickly and loudly even when he stopped moving his leg and relaxed as the pain had gone. Only when I dived on him and gripped him tightly whilst still apologising did I shut up, and that was after he'd made soothing motions on my back to calm me down. Ironic, I hurt him and yet he still ends up being the calmer one.

"It was an accident! Calm down Dem, calm down..." He smirked at me, an eyebrow raised as I still clung to his vest top tightly. I was about to respond, but then he sneezed _in my hair_. I frowned, still clutched him and responded.

"You stink Zexy." He chuckled lightly at this, his arm moving from around me momentarily.

"Thanks Dem." He replied, and next second I found the glass from his desk had disappeared, all the water in it deposited over my head and causing my hair to flop.


	4. Confessions

**A/N: **Officially been rewritten! Hope you guys like! ~BAD

* * *

Demyx instantly stilled in his seat, eyes wide and pupils dilated. He ignored the cold, merciless metal of the old park bench, ignored the itchy feeling said metal bench gave his skin as the cold seeped through his school trousers. The wind whipped at his body from every angle, beating him, clubbing him, slapping him hard. Rain pelted off his shoulders and head, back and front, doubling the stinging pain from the pellets of rain and making him twice as cold in the rain.

Hair soaked, floppy and flat, tears falling down a frozen, beautiful face. However, the rain didn't concern him, nor did the cold. Or the rain for that matter. What was concerning him most was the copper coloured blood seeping through the front and back of his white jacket. That and the massive, large, chilling knife that had caused the wound, being rammed into his body from behind. Dilated pupils darkened slightly, wide eyes blinking momentarily as fear sank in, willing him to scream loudly. His conscious thought otherwise, and screamed at him to keep quiet, to ignore the cold fibres of fear and accept death with dignity.

_Stupid conscience. _

Aqua eyes slipped closed as the metal of the bench disappeared, his body falling backwards until he jolted awake on a cream coloured couch moments later.

* * *

Aqua eyes shot open, Demyx's hands immediately clasping over his own mouth to stifle the scream that his dream conscience forbid. He thrashed about on the couch for a moment, roughly kicking off the soft blankets and duvets. Slowly but surely calming down, Demyx removed his hands, breathing in rough ragged gasps. Rolling over in exasperation, Demyx forgot he was on a couch, and landed on the carpet floor with a loud, reverberating thud. A soft groan escaped his lips as he curled up on the floor, the fire crackling and hissing behind him, but his eyes were set on the silverette lying on the other couch.

Zexion's mouth was slightly open, soft snores escaping open lips which were tugged upwards in a half smile. His hands were tightly gripping the blanket that was wrapped around him, his mind set in a peaceful sleep. Demyx smiled to himself, resisting the urge to dive on him and kiss him, instead content with watching him sleep. His eyes flickered to the clock high up on the wall, groaning loudly when he noticed the time.

_4:38_

Light was seeping in through the windows, dim light, but light all the same. Demyx had been hoping it was something like 8am, but apparently it wasn't. He groaned again, looking back over to Zexion.

"Guess I'll have to sit here quietly until you wake up then, won't I?" He muttered. Zexion moved on the couch, hand closing even tighter around the blanket.

"Shut up..." Zexion's lips barely moved, causing Demyx to look around the room wildly before realizing who spoke.

"Zexy? Are you awake?"

"No, I'm asleep-"

"Really? But you're talking!" Demyx whispered, inching closer to Zexion's couch. Said boy yawned loudly, eyes fluttering open and moving straight to Demyx's face.

"I was being sarcastic you idiot." Zexion stretched, kicking the blanket and rubbing his eyes. "What time is it Dem?"

"Twenty to five..."

"In the morning?!" Zexion jumped up into a sitting position, glaring down at Demyx.

"No, in the afternoon." Demyx smirked, dry sarcasm in his voice.

"Oh really? Because I seem to remember not being able to fall asleep at three in the morning because you were under the impression that Jason Voorhees was hiding in the kitchen cupboard, despite said cupboard being on the other side of the _house_." Zexion returned his smirk, letting it widen at the scowl that decorated Demyx's face.

"That was entirely your own fault... You made me watch Freddy vs. Jason! You told me it was a comedy film!" Demyx retorted angrily, his expression softening at Zexion's guilty eyes. Zexion fell back against his pillows, throwing the DVD case towards Demyx's head.

"You could have just kept your eyes closed." He muttered, smirking at the thud that the box made when it collided with Demyx's head. "Bloody morning light." He rolled over, also forgetting he was on a couch, and not the double bed he had in his bedroom, and fell to the floor with more grace than Demyx did. He looked up from the floor, lifted his upper half off the floor and smiled at Demyx. "In exactly twenty four hours, I will be fifteen."

"In exactly thirty six hours Zexy, I will be fifteen too! So ha!" Demyx retorted with a smirk. Zexion smiled, diving to the side and picking up his Tome of Judgement.

* * *

Two boys sat in the middle of the laminated floor, the soft, warm fire blazing behind them. Both were sat crossed legged, one leaning forward to pore over his book, the other leaning backwards on the heel of his hands. Sleep dotted the corners of their eyes, both stifling yawns every so often that would disturb the comfortable silence. The taller of the two shifted slightly, a nervous expression on his face as he slowly looked over at the other.

"Hey... If you had to choose someone to spend the rest of your life with, who would it be?"

The smaller slowly lifted his head up at the question, turning his head to the left slightly, his midnight blue eyes locked onto the floor. Slate coloured hair hung over his right eye, kinked from laying on it, but the taller could still see his thinking deeply. The smaller momentarily got caught up looking into the others aqua eyes and the soft crackle of the fire behind them. Then, barely moving his lips at all, he countered the question with one of his own.

"We are but fourteen years of age. How can you possibly ask me such a question, knowing I could change it in a millisecond?"

The taller sighed heavily, an annoyed aura emitting from his body. He pushed himself up off his hands, turned his body around and stared at smaller straight in the face.

"What does that matter? All that matters is the person you would pick now. Not tomorrow, not next month, now... Right now." He retorted quickly, snappishly, most unlike him. His aqua eyes bored into the smaller's, a look of pure annoyance, disarray and utter confusion radiating from them. That and something much more powerful, much more deadly and much more exciting swimming in the depths. The smaller flinched ever so slightly, noticing how close they were as he felt the taller look right into him, through his barriers and into his soul. He instantly looked away, his eyes cast to the floor.

"D-Demyx..."

"Answer the question, Zexion."

Zexion put his book down on the floor, chewing his lip in thought as he stared down at the floor. He was contemplating telling Demyx the only secret he had ever hid from him, and at Demyx's annoyed huff that was laced with small disappointment, Zexion made up his mind.

"Fine... What would you- What would you do If I told you that the person I choose, is you?" The question was quiet, yet was filled with the right emotions as Zexion asked it. Demyx paused for a moment, causing Zexion to regret telling him until Demyx grinned wickedly. _Oh no_.

"Well, should that person be me, I would respond with telling you that I felt the _exact _same way, shower you with love to the point of embarrassment and then ultimately _take you for my own_." Demyx's lips were hovering over Zexion's ear; the latter's heart beating so wildly that he was sure he was going into cardiac arrest. Demyx then shifted around slightly, arms on either side of Zexion, facing him, and kneeling down. His face was inches from Zexion's, the slate haired boys pale skin flushing darkly. Demyx gave him the same wicked grin, leaning forwards to plant a short, sweet kiss on Zexion's lips. Instead of pulling back, he left his lips ghosting over Zexions'. Zexion could have sworn his heart had stopped; that or it was beating too fast for him to comprehend it.

"So tell me Zexion, am I that certain person?" At this, Zexion refrained from screaming at him that yes he was, instead roughly grabbed the front of Demyx's shirt in his fists.

"Hell yes, you are." Zexion pulled the blonde to him, his lips crashing onto Demyx's as the blonde wrapped his arms tightly around him.


	5. It's Over, Demyx

**A/N: **Seeing as the next chapters don't need to be rewritten, this is the last chapter I'll rewrite! Hope it goes well ~ BAD

* * *

**Demyx POV:**

I knocked loudly on the wooden door, despite being constantly told by Mrs Illuze that I need only walk straight in every time I visited. Loud voices were screaming at each other, probably Zexion and his mother. I heard Zexion curse loudly towards his mother, shouting that he 'wanted to do this', and his mother begging him not too. There were several loud thumps, followed by an agitated yell and a squeak. The door was then pulled open rather violently and quickly, Zexion answering with a look of utter fury on his face.

"What the _hell _do you- Oh, it's just you..." Zexion half yelled, half screamed at me, running a hand through his hair. His eyes shone red, bloodshot and puffy.

"What's up Zexy? Are you okay?" I asked, reaching up to wipe tears that were on his face. He smiled softly, grabbing my hand and shaking his head.

"I-I'm just... Can I meet you at the park in ten minutes?" He stuttered, and at that I knew something was wrong. I nodded to him, pulled up my hood and walked out from under the canopy, smiling at Zexion as he closed the door to his home with a sad look on his face. I made my way towards the park, discarding the feeling of dread in my stomach as simple worry. The soft breeze of the wind picked up, slightly harsher than usual. Even the rain was acting up, the drops hitting skin harder than normal.

Thirteen minutes and six seconds later, Zexion appeared at the entrance to the park, midnight blue eyes scanning the area until they connected with my own aqua eyes. He made his way over slowly, his hood down and his hair all soppy and wet. I held back a giggle, shifting on the bench to make room for him. He sat down on the wet metal, ignoring the cold as I was. The rain and wind had become harsher over the past ten minutes, pelting me hard and beating me from all directions. Zexion didn't seem to be affected; he only stared ahead with his hands in his pockets, eyes empty and emotionless as he prepared himself for something. I soon found out what.

"I'm leaving..." He blinked as he said this, taking his hands out of his pockets and folding them in his lap.

"What?! Why are you leaving?!" I half yelled through the noise of rain hitting concrete. Zexion only looked up at me, raising an eyebrow. But then again, I must have looked like I'd been slapped in the face. After all, I felt like I had.

"I said I'm leaving. To the Destiny Islands."

"Why though?"

"My mother is forcing me too... I do-"

"Don't lie to me Zexion! I heard your mother begging you to not go somewhere, so tell me why you're going!" I hissed through my tears, the warm water sliding through the cold down my frozen face. Zexion glared at me, balling his hands into fists.

"God damn it Demyx! Don't make this harder than it already is! Just take the lie and live with it!" Zexion sprung up from his seat, glaring down at me viciously.

"How can you expect me to do that?! You're leaving, and _lying _to me about why you're leaving! All I want to know is why? Everything has been going so well!"

"Exactly! _Too _well for me to be able to stand!" Zexion yelled at me. I summoned up the courage to ask one more question.

"Can- Can we still continue our relationship?" I asked. His face immediately hardened, eyes losing their glimmer and being cast down towards me with an emotion inside them that I had hoped to never be cast towards me. Hate.

"No..." His voice was but a whisper, yet I heard it as loud and clear as day.

"Why?! You yourself just said I was making it harder for you to leave, why can't we continue the relationship?!"

"Because you dim-witted _idiot_, When I said you were making it harder for me to leave, I meant it because I didn't want a snivelling, clingy idiot like you chasing me down!" At this I really did feel the sting of a slap on the face, and the stinging pain that felt like a knife had been rammed in my back.

"Y-you... Y-you asshole..." I couldn't look up at him anymore, shocked at the words he had just said. I furiously wiped the tears away from my face, hiccupping as I did so.

"We cannot continue a relationship without the basis of love..." At this I jumped up, resisting the urge to punch him and instead glaring at him.

"And you think I don't love you? Think again!"

"Indeed. I did not mean that you did not love me, I was implying the other way around." I froze, eyebrows knitted together in confusion until I understood what he meant.

"Then... The last three months... All of it, was a lie?"

"I once told you that I could change who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with in a millisecond. I never changed it... I _lied_." A cruel smirk played its way across his face as he said this, and my reaction wasn't smart. I punched him in the nose angrily.

"You asshole! I love you, and this is what you do to me? I give you my heart and you instead chose to rip it to pieces, spit on it and wrap it up in a pretty little bow?!"

"I'm choosing nothing instead of you! Deal with that and. _Get. Over. It._ His voice was cold and cruel, the look of disgust on his face as he walked away embedded in my mind. I curled up on the park bench, letting my head rest against the metal and allowing the tears to fall freely down my face. My heart was torn, ripped and protesting, constricting and throbbing as I sobbed and cried to myself, refusing to allow them to be loud enough for him to hear.

I guess this is why they always warn you to never fall too hard in love. I was stupid enough to believe Zexion loved me, wanted me, and paid the price when I found out the truth.

* * *

**Zexion POV:**

The moment I shuffled around the corner and out of sight of Demyx, I collapsed against the brick wall, tears falling fast and freely down my face. Holding my chest together as I hugged myself, I repeatedly told myself it was all for the best. I have only ever cried twice in my entire life, and both times revolved around that silly, beautiful, amazing blonde that I had been so lucky to have. The blonde who's heart I have just broken. I was practically desperate for him to call out my name so I could run back, kiss him and hold him close, tell him I was lying. Tell him I love him too much to leave, but I have to go. But if I did that, I wouldn't be able to force my body onto the gummi ship, and I need to.  
He truly believes that now push has come to shove, I choose nothing over him. Heart throbbing and aching, I walked the few yards to my home, glaring at the suitcases lined up against the door.


	6. The Breakdown

A/N: I know I've left this story hanging for _months, _but I had other stories to write, and I just completely forgot about this altogether! I'm sorry for that, but if you liked the story as much as your reviews claimed, then maybe you can forgive me, and enjoy this chapter? This is most probably the very last KH story I'll write, let alone Zemyx. My attentions have turned to Oblivion, Harry Potter and Resident Evil. So I'm trying to make this chapter as good as I can, and I hope it is better than all the others I have done whilst writing Zemyx, Akuroku, Marlene and any other KH related fiction.

* * *

The dirty, dusty swing swung slowly in the winter breeze, light pink blossom petals brushing the cold chains. Demyx Lachane rested his head against the supporting poles of this very swing, his legs crossed and hovering slightly over the rough grains of sand. Although his eyes were closed, Demyx was very much awake, his mind having split in two and battling the other for a victory that never could be. A bloody, spear tipped and organ spattered battlefield, with a red sunset in the distance.

Small and unwanted, a smirk slowly made its way onto Demyx's lips as he thought of weird little alien figures fighting over a chopped up piece of brain. Corrupted, disturbing and extremely funny.

The arest hint of life dissapeared almost as quickly as it came, immediatly replaced by a blank look of disinterest. There was a time, Demyx remembered, that he had been happy. Followed by a surge of powerful, breath taking love. Then shattered by heartbreak, eventually followed by the empty feeling of shame. All of these emotions, Demyx had felt above every other emotion he could have ever felt. All of these emotions, the exact reason Demyx Lachane detatched himself from everything and everyone, allowing life to pass by as if in a movie, his heart closing up and ceasing to feel anything. After all, if you have no emotions, you can't feel. If you can't feel, then no one can get close. And if no one can get close, then no one can make and then break you. That, as Demyx had almost perfected, was the entire reason to cut yourself off.

However, Demyx knew that he had not entirely detatched himself from the world. Small moments of hidden laughter, and even smaller breaks of life around his two 'best' friends, Axel and Roxas, would prove that. Yet, although these moments were rare, they were immediatly shut down at the mention of Demyx's ex boyfriend. Indeed, the purple headed, heart breaking, hope rising idiot was the reason Demyx was so withdrawn in the first place.

The soft sound of sand being crunched under heavy boots drew closer to Demyx's place, the smoky scent of fire accompanying it. The smell sent Demyx's brain into a dizzy spell, the little aliens inside his mind falling to the ground on top of each other, impaling themselves as they fell. Another set of footsepts came behind the first, lighter and sweeter than the first.

"Put a smile on your face, will you? Depression doesn't suit you."

"You say the same thing every day, Axel." Not opening his eyes, Demyx waited for Axel and Roxas to take the seat on the sand next to him, being careful not to breath in through his nose as the smoky scent overpowered the air around them.

"You still miss him, don't you? Despite the fact that he's been gone a year..." Roxas's small, fragile voice cut the air to pieces, the innocence resounding through Demyx's brain and daring him to resist it.

"Quit putting the voice on, will you? It's not working..."

"Quit avoiding my question then. You may try to become completely emotionless, yet there is still a small, fragile little flame of hope that burns repeatedly in the back of your heart. No water you place upon it will extinguish it. You want him to come back..." Roxas knocked his voice down a few octaves, yet still lacing it with innocence.

"Maybe there is. What's it got to do with you anyway?" Resisting the urge to snap, Demyx kept his voice from wavering in any direction, grinding his back teeth violently.

"It matters, water boy, because we're your best friends. Accept that your relationship with Zexion is over. So either answer the friggen question, or I'll set that precious mullet on fire!" Axel's voice, seeping with anger and frustration, caused Roxas to jump. Whether it made an impact on Demyx, they didn't know.

"You can threaten me a hundred times, I'm not answering."

"That is clearly a yes. You do realise, that all you needed to do, to get over Zexion, was to simply attempt to move on? You didn't even give it a try! You just locked yourself up, detatched yourself, and refused to speak of him again." Roxas shifted slightly as he said this, grains of sand in his trousers causing him to become very uncomfortable.

"And what exactly am I supposed to say about him?"

"Just talk to us about it. Only this time, don't freeze every time you say his name. It's highly annoying." Axel rolled his eyes at Roxas's sympathy. Having put up with Demyx's depressed cloud for a year, Axel had learned to stop giving him sympathy, and to just be straight and upfront about it. Axel got his phone out, chose a number unknown to Demyx and Roxas, and held his thumb over the keypad. Immediatly switching to multimedia messages, he hit the record button, waiting for Demyx to say something.

"How am I supposed to say anything? Just sit here and say, 'Hey, you know my bastard of an ex boyfriend? Yeah, he promised me he'd never leave me, that we'd always be together. He told me that we were destined forever, rising and rising my feelings for him. And then, oh you're gunna love this, and then he comes to me, and tells me he never loved me, that it was all a game, and that he's leaving me. That when push comes to shove, he'll leave me rather than love me! Oh yeah, that beautiful, purple haired, blue eyed beauty shattered me to pieces! Shattered me in a way none of you can ever understand! And then I see people who walk down the streets, totally in love, or the people who one day love one person, and another the next! It's all a mockery, and they say they're broken hearted _whilst _laughing! None of them have ever gone through it! And the _worst _part of all of this? The fact that I still _love _the bastard!' And that's all I'd need to say? I don't think so..." Completely and utterly defenseless, Demyx broke down.

And, for the first time in a year, Demyx Lachane cried his heart out.

* * *

Zexion Illuze sat in the front room of his fathers house, a qaint little cottage next to the ocean on Destiny Islands. The scenery outside the window, though beautiful and breath taking, distgusted Zexion. He hated the false sense of happiness and safety it radiated. The swaying palm trees, the whistling wind, and the calm sea. None of it was as real as it seemed.

Having spent the last twelve months wallowing in self pity, and an overwhelming sense of guilt, Zexion had practically hidden himself inside the cottage, ignoring the cries of his baby half brother. His step mother ran across his line of sight, rushing to the room of which the baby boy sat crying.

The mug of tea in Zexions hands suddenly felt much hotter when Zexions heart panged at the thought of Demyx. What was he doing now? Had Demyx gotten over him? These thoughts had been the only things to stop Zexion from going straight home, the sense of guilt and heartbreak that had overpowered him willing him to return. But he had ruined it. Zexion had made Demyx believe that he was worth nothing to Zexion, when in true fact, Demyx meant the world.

Cutting through the air like ice, Zexions cell phone rang out into the room, the tune being that of the one that accompanied only Axel's messages or calls. Pulling the damned item out of his black hoodie pocket, Zexion looked at the message that flared across the screen, with a small download symboll telling him that something in the text was being downloaded. Zexion narrowed his eyes at the message on screen.

_He never knew I was recording this. Listen to it, and think well upon what you've done - Axel_

Cursing Axel for his extremely vague messages, Zexion confirmed the download and pulled the cell to his ear. Demyx's wavered, cracking voice flooded into his ear, the pure fragility of the sound breaking Zexion's heart. Every word said made Zexion's heart wrench, bile rising to his throat. For the first time in a year, Zexion truly understood the effects of his actions. Mind dwindling on what to do, Zexion's mind was made up on the sad, heart broken sob that echoed through the speaker of his phone.

Yanking his travel sack from the coat rack on the wall, Zexion counted the money inside it, and took off through the door.

After all, Demyx would always forgive him. And Zexion planned on staying with him this time.


	7. Go No Further, But Don't Step Back

**A/N: **Last chapter for this story, I'll leave it to you guys to guess what happens after it. I intended to leave it after the last chapter, but alot of people PMed me to tell ask me if I was continuing it. However, for those of you who also happen to like Oblivion, I have a few stories based on that ;) Oh, and as for the 'rubies and emeralds' comment, it just fits.

* * *

Axel stared at the bright flame coming from the dark red lighter in his hand, his bright green eyes lighting up considerably at the warmth radiating from said flame. His over-protective, highly embarrassing parents were out, which explained the appearence of two other teenage boys in the room on a school night.

Roxas was sat in the corner on a stool, studying Axel with a look of contentment. He, after all, had spent many hours simply watching Axel be satisfied in the content that an open flame brought him. Turning away as Axel blew out the flame, both of them turned to the skinny, lanky, dorky teenager lying on the bed, Axel craning his neck as he was too lazy to simply _turn _in his chair.

Demyx's eyes were snapped tightly shut, his mind trying to block out all the emotion exercises that Roxas and Axel had made him try. More importantly, he was attempting to forget the unfortunate incident with the Chocobo, Axel's only excuse for that being 'You may have had a fetish. Some people do you know!'

His mouth was moving rapidly, Demyx constantly muttering 'Let it all pass by, it's nothing but a movie. Nothing is really real.'

Turning to his desk, Axel placed the lighter next to his other, more colourful lighters, before crossing his arms and turning his swivel chair, glaring at Demyx.

"You may as well give it up. You _will _snap out of the emotionless wreck that you've become. It's no good to just bottle things up." Green eyes flashing dangerously, Axel waited for a reply, his glare starting to shoot pretty little daggers at the empty response.

"I'm not _technically _bottling anything up. In fact, if you hadn't caused me to break two days ago, I would have completely lost all emotion. Technically, if I can't feel, then I'm not really bottling anything up." Demyx gritted his back teeth painfully, trying his hardest to stop his mind flashing towards a certain –currently hated, _and _loved – purple haired somebody. He was failing _miserably._

"Right, _fuck _this. I've had enough." Axel suddenly shot up from his seat, reaching for his jacket and storming off down the stairs. Roxas immediately followed, trying to calm the redhead down.

"Hey hey hey hey hey! Calm down! Where do you think you're going?" Roxas, having failed at pulling off his boyfriends' jacket, tried to lock him in a policeman's arm lock.

"To kick that stupid runts _head _in! He doesn't even answer to the text I sent him! You would have thought that hearing Demyx's fucking _breakdown _would be enough to warm his stupid, cold fucking heart! But no! I've had enough. I'm going to fucking _kill _him." Axel wrestled out of Roxas' hold, yanking his chakrams from the far wall, before heading for the door.

"Demyx would kill you! Think, is it worth it?"

"I don't care! Zexion isn't half the man he was in school, and believe me, he was even scummy then! But then again, even _you _failed to notice that! I'm going to rip out his scummy throat, and then I'm going to make him swallow it, and then-"Axel was cut off by Roxas placing his hand over his mouth, having jumped on his back to restrain him.

"Look, just clearly think this out. What are you trying to do here?"

"Well, in case you didn't listen to a _word I just said_, then I'm going to go get Marluxia and Larxene, and then we're going to hop on a plane to Destiny islands, and then we are going to rip that purple haired little scumbag to _shreds._" Axel stormed towards the door, before suddenly freezing in his tracks for two reasons. One, his phone had just started to ring, the tone that was only associated with an incoming text from Zexion himself. Another was a small flaw in his plan.

"Roxas? You wouldn't happen to know how I can get a plane at three in the morning, would you?"

Roxas only stared up at him, his eyes wide. He held out Axel's phone with shaking hands, his eyes flashing disbelief and slight hatred.

"You don't need one. He's coming to you." Roxas motioned to the screen, the three words both scaring and annoying the two of them.

_I'm coming home._

* * *

Zexion stared in horror at the two faces that held up a board saying 'Illuze'. He was horrified, not because they had actually bothered to humiliate him by putting up a sign, but because out of all the people Axel could have sent to pick him up from the airport, he picked the two who would sooner murder him than let him see Demyx. The male had a look of pure disgust on his face, as if looking at Zexion would cause him to shrivel up and die. The woman was smiling wickedly, the sadistic witch shining through her green eyes brightly.

He could plainly see the kunai knives she had hidden up her sleeve, and knowing Larxene, she most probably had them fitted with shockers. Zexion was proved correct when she stepped forward slowly, at first with a look of pure evil. She went to hug him, before she stopped abruptly, her face contorting to disgust as she pulled her hand back, swinging it forward to his face. The kunai, which happened to be perfectly placed, cut through the skin on his cheek, digging deep and leaving five very large gashes across his face.

"You worthless, heartless, idiotic _bastard!_" Larxenes' voice raised several octaves, until she was screeching very loud curses towards him. The few stragglers in the airport turned to stare, even more so when the savage nymph sprung forward, launching herself at Zexion.

Marluxia, having thought that Larxene had given the man enough blows to get the point of her anger out, half heartedly attempted to pull his girlfriend off Zexion, holding her arms tight behind her.

"What the hell was that for?!" Clutching his cheek, Zexion attempted to stem the blood flow with a piece of fabric from his coat. He knew at once his question was wrongly placed, as the witch started to flare up again, shrieking throughout the halls of the building.

"_What was that for?!_ You know damn blood right what that was for! You disappear for a fucking year, leave Demyx in a completely utterly heartbroken state, and then appear a year later, expecting he will forgive you?! You are sorely mistaken! We picked up the pieces you ass wipe, and now you expect us to watch as you break what hasn't even been properly fixed?! You _disgust_ me." Marluxia seemed to be having no urge to stop the nymphs' insults, instead allowing her to continue her tirade, keeping her hands behind her back to prevent her attacking Zexion again.

* * *

Demyx was -as per usual in the past year- leaning against the supporting poles of his swing in the park, his eyes closed and his breathing heavy. His nightmares were starting up again, ever since he broke down on this very spot four days ago. Viscous bags hung under his eyes, and the tight clothes he was currently wearing did _nothing _to help him look healthy. He was, despite the many attempts in the past year to fatten him up, far too skinny to be healthy. His collar bone, shoulder blades, hips and ribs jutted out from beneath the tight clothes, proving to everyone that he wouldn't _just get better_. The aching pain in his chest, which had popped back in to say hi ever since his breakdown, was _not just going to go away. _And the entire thing, the breakdowns, the nightmares and the feelings were not _just a phase. _He was bloody sixteen for Christ's sake, he was _out _of phases.

The soft crunches on the gravel turned softer still, as the rapidly growing closer footsteps hit the sand. Demyx simply inclined his head towards the noise, not opening his eyes or moving to speak. It was probably only Roxas, as the smoky scent that filled the air at the appearence of Axel was missing, and the rest of the town knew better than to disturb him when he was thinking. He immediately seized up however, when a tense, small set of shoulders were lightly pressed against his arm, as a smaller person sat down in the sand beside him. And from the lacking scent of grass, and the familiar fresh scent of lavender, Demyx was _certain _it was neither Roxas nor Axel. And, seeing as the scent of the ocean that so frequently occupied his house and everything in it, he was sure it was not his mother.

He knew who it was, oh yes that much was certain. But it was the matter of him _admitting _to himself that he knew who it was. His mind trifled through all the people he knew with a pristine smell of lavender, with creased book pages blended in when close enough to smell it. None except one.

Zexion was here.

Small fingers moved to wrap around his long, calloused ones, and it was at that moment when Demyx's eyes flew open, instinctively snapping his hand back as he jumped up and three feet away, eyeing Zexion warily. He looked a little older than when he had left, his cheekbones more pronounced, and his hair a little longer and slightly taller. He too looked horribly underweight, horrid circles standing out against his pale skin. Directly under his left eye was a forming bruise, and under that were five, long scabbed gashes. A fresh hand mark was fading on his right cheek, but other than that, Demyx thought he looked perfect. But to the matter at hand.

"Why are you here?" Demyx's voice wavered slightly, despite his best efforts to keep his voice calm.

"I-I couldn't stay away for too long, I _needed _to see you. I couldn't-"

"You seemed to be doing a pretty good job of staying away for a year, didn't you?!" The snarl was most _certainly _unexpected, catching Zexion off guard and surprising even Demyx himself.

"You don't understand, the pain, it was too mu-"

"Your pain?! Your pain?! How the fuck do you think I felt?! You simply abandoned me without any means of contact, giving me no information apart from the fact that when push comes to shove, you would clearly choose nothing over me! I wallowed in misery; I had no idea what the fuck I did wrong! Well you know what Zexion? I hope nothing proves to be a much better option for you, because that's all you've got left. I can't go through this again"

Had Zexion been standing up, he was certain that he would have been able to launch himself at the departing blonde, stop him from running away. But he hadn't, and seeing as Demyx had already moved back a fair few paces during his rant, it would be impossible to stand up in time to stop him. Zexion could only watch as Demyx turned on his heel and ran out of the park, his long legs giving him the better advantage.

As for Demyx, he ran to the only place he knew Zexion would _never _look: Zexion's mothers' home.

* * *

Demyx was now currently sat in Axels' bedroom, having left Tifa's house a few hours earlier, when he had arrived there from leaving Zexions house just as the guy had walked in. He was conversing with Roxas, his anger piling out in small shouts or long rants.

"Look, I just think you need to talk to him, and-"

"Have you seen his face?! It looks like Larxene used him as her punch bag!"

"That's because she _did._" Axel walked into the room, sliding his phone shut and sitting in his swivel chair. "I had her and Marluxia determined whether or not he was _suitable _and sorry enough to see you. I allowed her full power. No doubt he looks like the mince meat in the window of Elizabeths' bakery?"

"Not completely. It's more cuts than bruises." Demyx smacked his fists down on either side of him on the bed, small cuts in his palms from his hands being clamped too tightly.

"Either way, he must be pretty desperate to talk to you if he put up with Larxenes way of torture. I heard his back's cut up _pretty _badly." He emphasized 'pretty', saying it slowly and pronouncing the't' clearly.

"I still say you should listen to what he has to say." Roxas turned back to Demyx, slightly confused at how calm Axel was about the whole thing.

"I say you _don't_ have a choice. Tifa's picking him up from his mothers, and bringing him here." Axel folded his arms over the back of the chair, resting his head in his arms and looking at the two of them through shocking green eyes. His arms hid the wicked smile, and Roxas had a very bad feeling about what was coming.

* * *

It was some time later when tension in Axels front room reached its peak. Only Demyx and Zexion were present, Axel and Roxas outside the door with glasses stuck to said door and their ears.

"Look Demyx, please, just... Just give me a chance to get things right, please!"

"Why should I?! You _left _me alone! Had I not had Axel and Roxas, I would have gone _insane!_ And you let me turn into that Zexion; you left me to turn into an emotionless wreck!" Axel, Roxas, and the newly joined Larxene and Marluxia could _feel _the glare coming from Demyx, could practically _see _him towering over a petrified Zexion. Larxene herself thought the scene would be better if she could hear a knife being sharpened.

"You know." Axel whispered. "I'd laugh so hard if one of them noticed that straw you're using Larxene, and then kicked it. It'd pierce your ear drum." Marluxia acted instinctively, dropping the glass on Roxas's head and placing a hand over Axels mouth as Larxene responded to his comment by bringing up her elbow sharply, letting it connect with Axel's family jewels. Larxene smirked at the concealed gasp of pain from behind Marluxias hand, swearing she heard something along the lines of 'rubies and emeralds'.

Adjusting the straw that was under the door and in her left ear, Larxene shifted her eyes towards Roxas, muttering to him about there being no more jewels to be proud of. Roxas blushed a violent shade of pink, contrasting to Marluxias hair nicely, before Marluxia himself hissed at them all to be quiet. Roxas and Larxene adjusted their straws; Marluxia had taken his glass, and Marluxia and Axel pressed their glasses to the door once more.

"...- And I can't tell you how sorry I am! Jesus, I went through _Larxene _to be able to talk to you! How can you think I don't love you?"

"Well, it could have something to do with the fact that you made it perfectly clear you _didn't _love me that day in the park a year ago! You threw me to the side like a soiled cloth! And then you think you can just fly back here, waltz back into my life and think I'll take you back?! Think you can break up the scene and see me running back to you?" Demyx towered over Zexion, his fists clenching and unclenching, his emotions going haywire. He wanted to strangle Zexion, make him feel the pain he felt, make him sorry for every wrong he ever did, whether it included Demyx or not.

Yet that look of hope and desperation that flickered in Zexions cold eyes made him want to grab him and hug him, tell him he forgave him and that everything would be okay. Zexion however, was getting infuriated at Demyx, cursing him for not realizing how much he still loved him, yet knowing he deserved every part of Demyx's hate. The former feelings however, were no excuse for what escaped his thin lips next. Lie or not, he shouldn't have said it.

"Well maybe I did! Maybe I do get a kick out of watching you suffer! Perhaps I find it fun! Perhaps I enjoy screwing around with your idiotic, childish, _stupid _mind!" Zexion was on his feet too, his entire body shaking with anger and disgust; the latter at himself. Eyes widening in horror at his words, Zexion didn't get a chance to scream an apology, as seconds later he suffered the same fate as Axel seconds ago, with a good hard jab to the groin. Only this attack was with a well aimed kick, not a random jab. Zexion keeled over, the air knocked out of him as a white hot pain echoed through his midsection; Demyx had just punched him in the gut.

Demyx wrenched the front room door open, glaring daggers at the four who stood guiltily at being caught, before moving throughout the house and slamming the front room door behind him.

Larxene picked herself up from beside Roxas and under Marluxia, throwing the straw she had been using to the side, before looking in the room at a helpless Zexion. Her voice was filled with mirth and satisfied delight when she spoke.

"Jesus dude, how many times can you fuck this up?"

* * *

It took Zexion three hours to find Demyx again, this time he supported a broken nose and a cut above his upper lip, which was dripping blood down into his mouth. Demyx was, as Zexion predicted, sitting on the previously dusty swing, the eternal sunset of Twilight Town visible on the horizon behind the houses. Demyx's house was clearly visible, the back window of Demyx's room giving a perfect view of the park they stood in. Zexion realized with a pang that this was the same park they broke up in, and realized with an even sharper pang that it must have been horrible for Demyx to wake up every morning and have to see this park as he opened his curtains.

Zexion moved to sit on the swing next to Demyx, his small hands gripping the cold chain tightly.

"I'm not asking you to forget everything. I'm not asking for a second chance. I'm only asking for your forgiveness. Fair enough, I did want to come back into a relationship with you, but I see now I ruined my chances. I'm not expecting things to be as they were before we even dated; as I know you won't be able to attach yourself to me like before. I want you to be able to look me in the eyes once more Demyx." Zexions voice held a tone that was close to begging, something he _never ever _did. Demyx stood up to face him, his back teeth throbbing from the pressure of being gritted too painfully.

"Who broke your nose?"

"Axel, or it could have been Larxene. They both launched at me when you left the house. Although it was probably-"He was cut off by the sudden look of hatred on Demyx's face, and for a small moment hoped that it wasn't directed at him. That was erased when Demyx's fist connected with the already broken nose.

"Bastard."

"Holy shit what is this? Break Zexion's nose day?!" Zexion placed his hand over his nose, the pain throbbing through the broken bone and causing tears to well in his eyes. Whether that was from the pain, or because of the horror that Demyx had actually _hit _him, he didn't know.

"Maybe it is. You deserved that Zexion, but you sure as hell don't deserve this." Demyx grabbed both of Zexions shoulders in a strong grip, crushing their lips together in a desperate, longing, emotion filled kiss.


End file.
